Bringing Back the Dead
by TinyElf282
Summary: Harry is in his seventh year at hogwarts, and is depressed and sad about Sirius's death..and his parents deaths also. What would life be like if he went back in time and saved them? PLEASE RR! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

1

**Bringing Back the Dead**

A/N– Ok folks...this is my first ever fanfic for ANYTHING! But please don't allow that to intimidate you because writing is what I do for fun...yes indeed. If you feel the need to flame me...please go right ahead...flames honestly make my day three times better than before.

AND BY THE WAY....J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and all the characters and stuff...I just own the plot, and the title...basically...I.....OWN....NOTHING!!! Thank you.

One last thing...there are several flash backs taken directly from the book...you should recognize them. I did put quotes around them because, they aren't my writing...and NEVER will be. They are there because I feel that they help the mood of the story.

NOW....

ON TO THE PART THAT YOU ACTUALLY CAME HERE TO READ!!!

**1**

**A seventeen year old sat in the back corner of the Hogwart's library pouring over several Defense Against the Dark Arts history books. Harry Potter straightened the parchment he was taking notes on, and re-read through them. They weren't the best, but were probably good enough to scrape a pass for the first essay of the NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts coarse he had enrolled in.**

**Hermione was off doing some of the Head Girl duty's that she had taken on when she had been nominated for the position by none other than Albus Dumbledore. Ron was...well, actually Harry had no idea where Ron was, but he had a nagging suspicion that he was spending a bit of extra time with his new girlfriend. The only problem was that, Harry and Hermione couldn't seen to figure out who that was. Ron had only said that he'd asked out someone, and she'd excepted...nothing else. **

**Harry sat taking notes for another few minutes, and then he looked up and gazed dreamily out of the open window to his right. He spotted the old tree under which he, Hermione, and Ron liked to study. It also happened to be the exact place where his father, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter had sat so long ago talking and laughing. **

**Not fully realizing what he was doing, Harry closed his books and replaced them on their shelves. Then haphazardly stuffed his quill, empty parchment, and notes into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, and headed off down the many stair cases of Hogwarts. **

**Upon reaching the Great Hall, (which at the moment was empty) Harry's lightning bolt scar on his forehead burned slightly, as though it simply wished to remind him that it was still there. He rubbed it with the palm of his hand, and strode outside and into the Hogwarts grounds. **

**Finally, he reached that destination that had been on his mind all day. He dropped his bag onto the earth beside him, and sat down in the shade of the beach tree on the edge of the lake. Harry stared out the rippling water, lost in thought. **

**FLASHBACK **

_**'**Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"_

_"What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"_

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._

_I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the costly will be lifted. _

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. _

_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as a thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your Godfather. _

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am inclosing something else for you, which I think will make you next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. _

_If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon,_

_Sirius_

_Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp._

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.' _

**END FLASHBACK**

**Harry's eyes stung at the thought of Sirius, partially because that memory brought back so many others about him, and partially because no matter what Dumbledore or anybody else told Harry, he still felt like it was his fault that Sirius had died.**

**FLASHBACK**

' "_Leave him ALONE!"_

_James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again._

_It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes-Harry's eyes._

_Harry's mother..._

_"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

_"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean...."_

_Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily._

_"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."'_

**END FLASHBACK**

**By now, it was growing dark and Harry's legs had begun to grow numb with cold. He silently picked up his bag and stood, dashing the tears from his face that had so unexpectedly come with the memories of Sirius, and his parents. But, one last thing had entered his mind at the thought of all these things. One thing that he hadn't thought about in some time. The memory of Dumbledore...telling him the thing that he had dreaded all along. **

**FLASHBACK**

_'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND WITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."'_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Quite suddenly something clicked in Harry's head...WHY hadn't he thought of it before?!? He dashed into the school, and up the stairs until he reached the seventh floor corridor, with the fat lady's portrait. After mumbling the password, Harry clambered inside the common room, and headed for the secret entrance to the girls dormitories. **

**Harry finally found Hermione's bed, and trunk after searching three rooms. Immediately, he found what he had been looking for...her old time-turner. She hadn't given it back...she was a bookworm and wouldn't pass up and opportunity to get in a bit of extra homework and study time. **

**But, Harry didn't plan on using it for extra homework and study time...he had an idea...one that might forevermore change his life. **

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if my updates are a bit slow too...if you read my profile, you would realize that school is very time demanding. (Unfortunatly)THANKS! **


	2. Default Chapter

**Bringing Back the Dead**

A/N-Well...here we are..at the second chapter. Welcome! Okay...I really don't have much to say, except one thing. This story is rated R for some pretty big violence scenes coming up **EXTREMELY SOON**. That's just about it....yea...enjoy!

**2**

**In a dreamy state, Harry placed the Time-Turner around his neck and under his robes, and shirt. It's cool glassy surface was cold against his skin. He quickly and quietly snuck out of the dormitories, and back into the deserted common room. Harry checked his watch, and realized that dinner had just started...and if he hurried, he could make it to the Great Hall in about 6 minutes. **

**Down in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione had already started their meal. Harry sat down between them and began his meal also. **

**"Where were ya mate?" asked Ron watching Harry apprehensively.**

**Harry paused a moment then answered, "I was...getting a few notes for Defense class."**

**"You weren't in the library 10 minutes ago," said Hermione now watching Harry too.**

**"Well....you must have just missed me or something...because I WAS there Hermione," Harry snapped...slightly more forcefully than he had originally intended.**

**"Fine!" said Hermione with a sharp snap in her voice to match Harry's, "What side of the bed did you wake up on this morning?"**

**"The wrong one," said Ron in an undertone that only he could hear.**

**Harry looked up at his two best friends, and set his silverware down on the long table. "Sorry you guys," he mumbled, "I'm just under a lot of stress right now...these NEWT courses really are mind and time demanding." But in the back of his mind...that wasn't the major reason for his agitation.....though it was one of the slightly smaller problems. **

**Hermione smiled, "I understand that."**

**"Yea, it's okay mate...we're all in the same situation," chimed in Ron. **

**"Speaking of classes..." said Hermione, but neither Harry nor Ron was listening this time...usually when Hermione went on about homework, it took her a long time to get it all out of her system. **

**Much later when Hermione had finished her rant about homework, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finished with dinner, they rose in unison and headed up the marble staircase toward Gryffindor Tower.**

**When they finally reached the seventh floor corridor, Harry stopped walking...and so did Ron and Hermione. **

**Before either could speak, Harry said, "No matter what happens, will you guys always be my friends? Even if something really horrible or good happens to any of us?"**

**"Of coarse" chorused Hermione and Ron together. **

**"Think of all the things we've been through already," said Ron grinning. **

**Hermione nodded and smiled to, "Yea Harry...if we've made it through all that stuff together, who says we can't survive more."**

**Harry smiled, "Thanks guys....that really means a lot to me."**

**And soon after, they began to walk again...and Harry became lost in thoughts. **

**He would go out into the grounds with his invisibility cloak, and sit under the beach tree...and go back in time using Hermione's old Time-Turner. Then...he would just have to go from there on whatever ideas popped into his mind. **

**But, one of the most important parts was that he make sure Ron and Hermione would remain his friends...because he couldn't afford to lose them on top of everything that he had already lost. **

**Harry came back to his senses when he heard Hermione give the Fat Lady the password, and clambered through just behind his friends. **

**The common room was full of talkative Gryffindors doing homework, playing games, or sitting by the fire warming their hands before going off to bed. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything, so he sat down by the fire and listened to the talkative fourth year girls sitting at a nearby table. **

**They seemed to be gossiping about some new wizard boy that had transferred from another magic school. Apparently he was tall, with broad shoulders, blue eyes, and blonde curly hair that he had grown long...Harry supposed that they all fancied him, of coarse it didn't take much to tell that he probably didn't have a clue that they existed...but no matter to him. **

**After a long while...people slowly began to make their way up to bed. Then, at last Harry was the only on left in the common room...and he quietly snuck up to his dormitory to grab his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. **

**After retrieving them from his trunk...Harry snuck back down to the common room, and put on the cloak and tapped the map with his wand, and at the same time muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Immediately small black dots indicating the locations of everyone everywhere in the castle appeared. Harry looked at it very carefully...not wanting to run into a teacher that he could have avoided all together. After checking five times that the coast was clear, Harry set off.**

****

**Midnight was almost upon Harry. He sat outside shivering under the invisibility cloak under the Beach tree. At exactly midnight...he planned to go back, it would be easier for him to come and go from the present time if he left at an hour such as twelve. **

**He stared at his watch, wishing the time would pass faster...the trip outside hadn't taken as long as he had planned too. **

**"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 , 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" Harry turned the dial on the Time-Turner, and was suddenly surround by flashes of color and sound. **


	3. Default Chapter

1

Bringing Back the Dead

A/N-Hello...You've reached Chapter Three Congrats! ON WITH THE STORY!

**3**

**Suddenly, everything went quiet and still.....and...dark. Then, Harry realized that he had closed his eyes when he had begun his journey back in time. He opened his eyes, and was momentarily blinded by a bright light. His eyes began to stream, and he looked down to avoid looking at the strange light again. **

**Harry turned his head left and right, and realized that he was still sitting under the Beach tree by the lake. Then, he noticed a dull throbbing in his head...apparently when he had opened his eyes his head had collided painfully with the tree trunk. While rubbing the swelling bump, Harry shivered slightly as an icy cold breeze bit at his face. When he looked to the sky, he also noticed that it was clouded over...and the clouds seemed to be growing whiter, threatening snow. **

**He stretched his legs, and began to stand up...realizing almost too late that he needed to hold onto the invisibility cloak in order not to be seen. **

**Apparently, Harry had gone back 17 years in time. Precisely one year before Voldermort would...(It felt awkward for Harry to think that)....kill his parents. **

**Hogwarts seemed smaller, and when Harry turned, he realized that Hagrid's hut hadn't even been built yet. Harry tucked the Time-Turner under his robes, stood up, shivered slightly, and walked off towards the castle. **

**After silently sneaking inside the Great Hall behind a group of gossiping Hufflepuff's, (Or...Harry thought they were Hufflepuffs at least) Harry instinctively headed off up the marble staircases towards the Gryffindor corridor. When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he realized that he had no idea what the password was...so Harry leaned against the cold stone wall, and pulled out his wand and the Marauders Map from his pocket.**

**Harry tapped the map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Immediately, a miniature map of Hogwarts and its inhabitants appeared on the old parchment. **

** A small dot appeared walking up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower. The guy was somebody by the name of 'Thomas'. Harry continued to lean against the stone wall, and watch the map under his cloak. Thomas finally appeared in the corridor, and walked up to the Fat Lady. He was a skinny boy who looked like he was in third year. Harry guessed that because Thomas was small and rather stocky with vivid red hair that had a striking resemblance to Ron's, and Ginny's, and (Harry thought with a silent smirk) Fred's and George's. **

**Thomas stopped in front of the Fat Lady, and said, "Hickity Pickity Rotos," and the old portrait swung forward to admit Thomas and Harry into the common room of Gryffindor.**

**The old common room looked the same, except maybe...less old than it did in Harry's time. Not many people were inside the Common Room...the Christmas holidays had to be approaching Harry thought. He checked to make sure nobody was watching, and Harry crept silently up to the boys dormitories.**

**If one thing hadn't changed one bit...it was definitely the dormitories. The only difference was different inhabitants than in Harry's time. Silently, Harry smiled to himself...realizing that not everything at Hogwarts had changed between his parents time and his. **

**But what was he doing up here? Why had he come to this dormitory? His parents had already graduated school. As a matter of fact Lily and James were already married....and far...very...very...far from Hogwarts. Harry realized with a pang why he'd come up to his...future...dormitory. **

**He found his bed, and pulled up the mattress. There, carved into the wooden frame was two initials...J.P. Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. But there wasn't time to cry. No. He'd get his revenge alright...if it was the last thing he did. Harry replaced the mattress on the frame and covered his fathers initials back up. Well, Lupin wasn't lying when he said James had carved his initials in the frame of his bed. Lupin had also said the Sirius had done the same..but no matter. **

**After making one hundred checks in the mirror to make sure he could not be seen, Harry crept out of the dormitory...still holding onto the Marauders Map and his wand. **

**Dinner was in full procession in the Great Hall, so it made it fairly easy for him to sneak in and out with the steady flow of students. However, Harry paused while passing the magnificent teachers table in the front of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore sat in the high backed golden chair, along with Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape. (Harry couldn't recognize any of the others....they all looked so much younger...and Dumbledore barely had a beard.) He continued on his journey outside after a few moments, and finally got out of the large doors and onto the grounds. **

**Harry pulled the cloak off of himself, because it was now dark enough that he could have the cloak on or off...and still not be seen. He walked quickly and quietly out of the Hogwarts grounds, and into Hogsmeade. **

**Okay...so he was now back in time..first step complete. Time to exterminate the major problem of his life. Harry pulled a frayed and yellowing piece of parchment out of one of the inner pockets in his robes, and sat down on a bench behind the Three Broomsticks. **

**'Number 17 Godric's Hollow.' Harry apparated with a small crack to the residency of Lily and James Potter. **


	4. Chapter 4

1Bringing Back the Dead

Hey...sorry it's been so long...marching band...well...takes up ALL your time..literally. And it probably doesn't help that I'm taking all preap classes..in high school. x.x Thanks for reading...if there is anyone who still does...

**4**

Harry stood, staring open-mouthed at the cottage that towered before him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (apart from Hogwarts).

The two-story house was made out of wood which had been painted white and had the slightly weathered and worn look to it...like it had stood for many seasons, and had seen the best and worst of times. The roof shone black as coal in the sunshine, and quaint though it might have been...Harry loved it...wished that he could have actually grown up there, picked apples from the trees lining what looked to be the side yard, looked out of the window and smelled the fresh, crisp winter air, and played in the giant yard in front and back of the house. But wishes of the past couldn't help the future, it just wasn't possible.

Not even noticing that he was cold, Harry stared at the cottage open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Finally snapping out of his daydreaming Harry (after checking to make sure the coast was clear) slipped his invisibility cloak off and used a reducing charm to shrink the cloak so it would fit in his pocket (as he hadn't brought his school bag with him).

He took a step forward, and another, and another. Harry was standing four steps away from the front door, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't face the parents that he had always wanted to meet. He, Harry, couldn't work up the _energy..._the_ strength..._the _courage..._to do it. It was just like grabbing a snitch, he just had to step forward and knock on the door.

But, then again...it wasn't that easy. Harry was changing his life, his history...he was changing the childhood that had been hell from the start. He couldn't move.

The tingling sensation moving slowly up his legs and through his body into his arms told him they were cold...but that didn't matter...maybe he should just go back to his present time...and forget this whole thi-

"Can I help you?" the door to the house had just creaked open and James Potter stood in the doorway.

"Uh..uh..n-n-n-n-n-n-...uh...," Harry's voice faded away, and he shook his head to try and pull himself away from his thoughts. "No."

James made as though to close the door, but then, he paused. "Do I know you?"

Harry shivered slightly, and nodded his head, "You know me, but you don't know me." He looked down at the ground so James would be able to this last statement over. "I'm something like an extremely close relative, and also...I suppose I'm something like a stranger on the street. I know you don't understand this. But if I told you the truth...believe me...it's so wild, you wouldn't listen."

When he finally looked back up, James's mouth had fallen open in shock. "I've heard a ton of wild stories you know. Why don't you come inside, and warm up...we can talk in the kit-"

"No. I c-c-c-c-c-ant stay. I'll be in t-t-trouble. C-c-c-ongratulations..a-a-a-...bout...your..son, Harry. I ...have...to..." Harry shivered again, his breathing was becoming uneven, as it had when he'd thought about this. He blinked hard to keep the tears from falling out of his sad emerald green eyes. "Bye." Harry turned and quickly strode off down the street, having absolutely no idea where he was going.

James watched as the teen turned away from him, and strode off down the street. He'd sounded troubled, as if he was in a deep hole he couldn't climb out. After the boy, which James noted looked quite a bit like him, turned the corner, he turned and walked back inside...deciding silently not to tell Lily. She'd been so happy, finally having a son, and there was no need in worrying her with this.

An hour later, Harry stood in a dark alleyway, arms folded across his chest, with a grim expression on his face. He knew exactly what he needed...and so badly wanted to do...but would he be able to?

It had been quite easy to find where Peter had taken refuge. Apparently this so-called home was one of the two he owned. Harry didn't see how he could own it though...it was a sewer. No other rats lived there...Harry noted...but, Peter had plenty of experience with the killing curse...so it probably was no trouble for him to kill off any rats that tried to enter his...well...sewer.

It hadn't really been hard to discover Peter's whereabouts.

Harry drew out his wand. It was only a matter of time before that hair-brained moron came out of his hidey-hole.

Sure enough, Peter scurried out and transformed into his human form. He looked a bit more ragged and worn than Harry remembered. Then again...he was in hiding now. It was kind of hard to remember that Harry was "back" in time. Peter was in hiding...or was about to be. But, anger welled in his chest, and right as Peter was about to hurry off...Harry spoke.

"Hello Peter." Harry made sure that he stood back in the shadows so that Peter couldn't see his face.

"W-w-w-w...who is t-t-t-there?" He whipped around, his ugly face and dark eyes scanning the alleyway.

"Me."

"M-m-aster?"

"You wish."

"S-ss-s-show yours-s-s-s-self."

"With pleasure." Harry stepped out from the shadows. Now he would pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Bringing Back the Dead

**Hey! Happy holidays! Hope you enjoy the 5th installment in BBTD! I will warn you that it does get a bit...err...violent. So if you're squeamish when it comes to well...torture...(not to give anything away or D)...then you might wanna jump to the bottom of this page where it'll summarize the events of the chapter.**

5

Harry continued to point his wand directly at Peter's heart.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry glared down at the rat who had ruined his life.

Peter seemed to be attempting to think of an escape plan, his eyes were darting around obviously looking for some way out.

Temporarily forgetting his wand, Harry threw Peter into the wall behind him. His calloused hand held fast at Peter's throat, pinning him against the wall. Anger flashed in his emerald eyes, something never before seen in the Boy Who Lived.

The single streetlight down the alleyway the two were in flickered and went out, as if to announce the fate of Peter through a megaphone.

"My name," Harry smirked, "is Harry Potter."

Peter's eyes grew very wide and shocked.

"N-n-n-not p-possible. Y-y-you c-c-can't b-be."

"Oh...but I am." Harry paused to add to the effect. "Allow me to explain." He held his wand in the hand that was not pinning Peter to the wall and pointed it directly at him. "Silenco."

Peter's voice was extinguished. He looked (again) in panic at Harry.

"Crucio." Harry had heard once from Voldemort and his not-so-faithful Death Eaters that to use an unforgivable, you needed to _want _to cause pain. For the first time In Harry Potter's life, _he wanted...he...wanted..._to cause _pain._ And he did.

Peter silently screamed in pain. His eyes rolled in his head, and his body went limp. Harry let go of him, and he fell to the ground rolling and crying.

Harry lifted his wand, and Peter's pain stopped. He laughed as he stared down at the helpless form of Wormtail, curled on the ground.

"Well, now that we're past introductions..I believe a story is in order."

Peter looked up from where he lay curled on the ground, a small frown crossed his tear-streaked face.

"I'm afraid it doesn't have a very happy ending though. Perhaps we should..._fix..._that." Harry smirked again, as ropes flew out of his wand and wrapped themselves tightly in place around Peter's ankles and wrists. "And by the way...apparition won't work either...there's an anti-apparition jinx on those."

Once again, Peter's face fell.

"Now, once upon a time...not-so-long-ago...there was a weak-minded, dim-witted, poor man. His name was Peter Pettigrew. Beginning to sound familiar?" Harry studied Peter a moment before continuing, "Perhaps not. Anyway, he was a Death Eater. Voldemort was extremely strong, and gaining in power and it was Peter's way to fame...or so he _thought_. With his Death Eater palls he took part in torture, and later murder." Harry laughed softly, with malice as Peter's jaw dropped. "Yes Peter...or shall I call you _Wormtail_?...what I said was correct..._murder._"

"With their master they did many terrible things. But Voldemort's main goal-, " Peter winced at the name, "Surely you aren't scared of the name? Hmm...interesting. As I was saying, Voldemort wanted to hear the prophecy made about the boy that would bring around his downfall. Well...wants."

Peter's lips moved to form the words, _So it's true then?_ _What Severus said is true?_

The prophecy ran through Harry's mind again, like it had so many times before. He really had _always_ been a marked man. No..he had to stop this...no...

"NO!" Harry swallowed back tears, tears that he had held in for so long, tears that he'd longed to shed, tears that constantly fought to escape their prison behind his eyes. The man that had led Voldemort to his parents was here...and he would die for what he'd done.

Now breathing hard, Harry looked back at Peter. "Yes. Snape didn't lie about the prophecy. I am from the future, and I can tell you what will happen. You've already told Voldemort where my parents live, Snape has already heard Sibyll Trelawney give the prophecy, and has reported it to Voldemort also. That man you call "Master" will show up at my house in Godric's Hollow...and..._kill_..._KILL...my parents _because they will refuse to let him take their only son. James and Lily Potter will die, and when Voldemort will turn his wand on me at only age one...I will survive. That will only be because my mother died to save me, and my father died to save the both of us. However, a lightning shaped scar will remain on my forehead to remind me of that terrible time."

Harry pushed his jet-black hair away from his forehead to reveal the scar. Peter looked as though he might faint at this.

He mouthed at Harry, _So...it...you...you...are...H-harry P-p-potter...?_

Harry let his hair fall back down over the scar, ignoring Peter's comment he said, "The killing curse ment to kill me rebounded upon its' caster, and reduced him to less than a ghost. He had no body even. Voldemort lived in hiding barely keeping himself alive by possessing small animals for short periods of time. None of your little pals will return to him though. They aren't faithful. Not in the least. As soon as the Ministry of Magic learns their names, they will claim bewitchment and befuddlement. They will (for the most part) be released and cleared for life. Voldemort will remain in his helpless form for thirteen years, and then he will come back using your hand, the bone of his father, and my blood. His reign will be more horrible than ever, many more will die, his Death Eaters will return, and claim renewed loyalty. Dumbledore will die, Sirius Black will also...die...to save my life. I'm repaying them now, and changing history completely."

"Now, that's all in the future, but not for long..._CRUCIO!_" Harry smirked as Peter rolled around on the ground, silently screaming again and again. Harry lifted his wand.

"You killed me Peter...you killed me. Thanks to you...I was dead before I was born."

A flash of blue light lit up the alleyway, Peter flew back into the wall so hard, blood spurted from the back of his head. He was still tied by the ropes, and crying harder than ever.

Harry drew a dagger from the inner pocket of his robes. It was a speciality of a certain dark magic shop that Harry had entered a few days earlier. The dagger was silver, and its handle contained rubies encrusted into it.

He rolled up the sleeve of Peter's shirt, with Peter completely helpless to fight back. Harry drew the dagger down Peter's arm in the shape of a lightning bolt. Peter silently screamed and tried to draw away. Harry noted in the back of his mind that it had been smart to use Silenco.

Blood spurted everywhere from the open wound. "Funny how much more a _poisoned _cut can hurt...isn't it? _Crucio."_

Peter continued to roll, cry, and scream silently into the night. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead, and he was sopping wet with blood.

Harry once again lifted his wand, and stopped the spell. "I don't believe you have long, my rat friend. How about another dose of pain?" Before Peter could respond, another wave of light hit him, causing him to forget anything he might have been thinking.

The man who had played a major part in ruining Harry's life was now nearly dead. If dementors had been there in that alley, they would have been dancing the conga around Peter's cold and clammy body.

His face was pale and sweaty, splattered with blood, and the places where Harry had cut him with the daggers were now tinged with purple and green. Harry felt some odd satisfaction though...seeing someone he hated this much so near death.

Peter tried to silently plead with Harry. Tears streaked his bloody and bruised face, and his clothing was also wet and dirty.

Standing directly over Peter, Harry looked down at him. "You killed me, Peter Pettigrew. Now is my change to repay the favor to you. Maybe I'll finish off your loving master too."

"_Crucio, CRUCIO!" _The wand was lifted.

_Peter was so near death now, his eyes rolled in his head, pain rolled in waves whether or not he was under the spell of horror, and his body was beginning to go numb._

_Harry continued to stare down at him. Aiming his wand directly at Peter's forehead, he whispered the incantation. "Avada Kadavra." Before he even said it, he knew it would work. _

_The flash of green light momentarily lit up the alleyway, then all was dark. Breathing hard, Harry turned away from the lifeless body of Peter Pettigrew...a.k.a. Wormtail the Murderer. _

"I've suffered more than you ever did."

With the swish of a cloak, Harry Potter left the alleyway.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If you didn't read..well..basically Harry explained his story to Peter, and killed him. Please R/R! Next chapter coming soon! I promise! Soon! Have faith! What's up with all these exclamation marks? ..now that's more like it...**

...and as a final and last note...**_HAPPY FREAKIN HOLIDAYS!_**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I've debated quite some time how this chapter should be written. After several failed attempts, I finally came up with something that I felt would do justice to the story. I hope you enjoy, and please review! They always help!

**Chapter 6**

Winds of change swirled around a dark figure seated upon a park bench in the lovely neighborhood of Godric's Hollow. Emerald eyes stared unblinkingly at a beautiful cottage, watching the dark figures that stood, hidden in the side yard.

* * *

James Potter was listening intently to the evening news. More death. The news wasn't really news any more, it was more like a very publicized obituary. Yet, he still listened, like all other witches and wizards in the world. Listening, and praying that friends and family members would not be announced.

Lily Potter returned downstairs from placing their young son, Harry in his crib for the night. Harry was just over a year old, and already bore a great resemblance to his father. Lily smiled, trying to imagine what he would be like in a few years. What she didn't realize was…she would never know.

* * *

"My lord, are you ready?" A voice rose from one of the cloaked figures standing in the side yard of the cottage.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness, "I am always ready." A white hand reached out from within the second figures' cloak. It was holding a thin wooden wand. "But, where is Peter?"

* * *

Silently, the figure on the park bench rose, and crossed the street. It was time, and he was ready.

* * *

The red eyes closed, and suddenly a snarl crossed the misshapen snake-like face of the second cloaked figure. "It appears Peter will not be joining us tonight Severus. Stay behind me. You remember the plan."

* * *

_Flashback _

_(Taken from J.K.R.'s Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ch 2)_

_He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house._

_When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry Furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look._

_At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

By the time James awoke in his chair, it seemed too late. He and Lily heard the creak of the back door at the same time, and within seconds both moved into action. Lily sprinted up the stairs to grab Harry, and James had gone to stop whoever had the idea of breaking and entering in the middle of the night.

* * *

Severus stood outside the Potters' home, gloating. They had no chance of survival. None at all. He had hated James his entire life, and although Lily was a mudblood, his real hatred of her began the day she married the Potter idiot, James.

He glanced around, hearing what he believed to be the crunch of the dried grass in the yard.

* * *

Looking down at Snape's frozen form, the dark figure's young face smirked. Emerald eyes danced and glinted with triumph.

"You failed." The voice seemed familiar, and yet...it couldn't be...

Those were the last words Severus Snape ever heard.

In his life.

A/N-Sorry it's so short! I thought an update close to the holidays would serve as a nice gift to any readers out there. The lines (by the way) separate scenes. I thought changing up the format of the story for this particular part might be a nice change. More coming soon!


End file.
